


the book of rival murder

by avalina_hallows



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Summary: tumblr.com/blog/amandaamosdeviantart.com/amandaamoshttps://www.podserve.fm/dashboard/episode/21985wattpad.com/user/amandaamos23
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. what a shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr.com/blog/amandaamos
> 
> deviantart.com/amandaamos
> 
> https://www.podserve.fm/dashboard/episode/21985
> 
> wattpad.com/user/amandaamos23

ayano grabs osana from the lockers and toys with the hair that made the girl so well known saying oh osana-chan it would be a shame if i cut these i normaly wouldnt go to such great legenths but for someone talking to taro in such a way must be dealt with so (ayano slits osanas throat ) oppises my hand sliped now i need a mop


	2. Amai Odayaka

ayano creeps up and smacks the back of amais head with a frying pan saying sorry amai but if its any consolation you would have made a great cheif now lets get rid of this body and maybe i can get to class on time for once


	3. Kizana Sunobu

Kizana says yan-chan? you there? ayano pushs kizana off the roof and says oppises she fell i kind of liked talking to you up here yet you were trying to kiss taro and i cant have that she walks away after leaveing a note in kizanas shoes saying  
i cant take it   
i am going to do it  
good bye for ever


	4. Oka Ruto

oka siting in the occult room is waiting for ayano who said she was going to show her something ayano comes in and grabs the ritual knife and stabs oka drags her body to the pentagram in the middle and put the knife ack and she made oka a ghost like what her mom did


	5. Asu Rito

asu is working out in the gym when she hears footsteps and says anyone.. shes it in the back of the head with a weight and ayanos laugh fills the gym and she says sorry but taros mine and mine only now lets see if i can run


	6. Muja Kina

muja is stabed with a neddle and ayano says oh no i kind of liked you being nurse so sweet yet you were distrating my senpai form more important things


	7. Mida Rana

mida is sliced with a katana while a dreadful laugh fills the room and ayano says you deserve this senpai needs someone whos not a hag and you disgust me now i am going to burn this blade and your corpese


	8. Osoro Shidesu

Osoro is next to the graffiti wall when ayano comes and hits her in the head with a bat witch brakes and stabs her with broken bat ans she says you would have made a amazing freind but you were trying to make it more


	9. hanako Yamada

hey hanako ayano slices the back of hanakos throat saying hanako chan sorry you cant be so close why are you even in this high shcool oh what ever to the magical turtle god i thouth i would never say that


	10. Megami Saikou

megami is siting waiting for student concil to begain when shes hit with a gavel and ayanos voice fill the room saying sorry but you were get so protctive and i cant have that can i know.taro seemed like he liked you a lot so i feel a bit sorry sort of if i could feel but still


End file.
